Me, Myself, and I
by JosephineLL
Summary: Joanna settles into the SGC and meets someone from her past and Teal'c's. Complete
1. Chapter One

Title: Me, Myself, and I   
Author: Josephine   
Email: Lovellama@aol.com   
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Action/Romance   
Codes: SG-1, T/OC, B, R, SGC, other Jaffa   
Summary: Joanna settles in to SGC, meets someone from her past and Teal'c's.   
  
A/N: Rose is a creation of Cincoflex's, she's being gracious and letting me borrow her.   
  
~~~~~   
  
With a flick of his wrist, Jack sent the fishing line sailing out over the still waters of the lake.  By his side, Joanna did the same, hers landing a little bit closer to shore.  As one they reached down and took a pull off their beers.

"You gotta stop doin' that," Jack groused, giving her an slightly annoyed glare.

She smothered a laugh.  "Moooooom, Joanna's copying me!!"

"Goober."

Silence descended once more, cut only by the high-pitched whine of mosquitoes and the ticking of the spools as one or the other pulled their line in.

"You doin' alright?"  Casually throwing the question out, Jack pretended to be more interested in fixing a new lure than her answer.

Shrugging, Joanna kept her eyes on the lake's far shore.  "It was weird at first, seeing everyone well, the SGC in one piece.  At least they were able to keep me in the Air Force."  Under the thin cotton of her shirt she absentmindedly felt the reassuring heft of her dogtags.  

"Yeah, Hammond and Davis did a pretty good job of creating a backstory for you.  And sticking it under Classified Eyes Only makes sure no ones going to dig too deep into it."

"True.  And this way I'll get my own team."  Slowly she cast out again, watching the ripples move across the deep green water.  "I was actually thinking of retiring there for a minute, staying on as a 'consultant', outside Air Force regs."

Jack shot her a sideways glance, grunting in acknowledgement.  "It would have made it easier," he answered, thinking of his own situation.

Sighing, she took another drink.  "But it worked out, and I get the best of both worlds.  I've been Air Force so long I'm not sure what I would have done."  Joanna drained the bottle.  "Maybe me and Daniel would have started a club.  Get us some uniforms."

"Don't forget Teal'c."

"Ah yes," she said softly, a secretive smile crossing her face.  "Mustn't forget Teal'c."

Jack grunted again, and the two of them fished a while longer.

"Dad's coming to visit tomorrow."

Joanna tensed slightly, the only indication that she had heard what he said.  Reeling her line in, she stared at the bobber as it cut a wake through the water.  

"He's still alive?"

"Yep.  High blood pressure, hip replacement, but still goin' strong."  He glanced over at her.  "Your's?"

"Dead.  Along with seven-eighths of Chicago.  Breast cancer still get Mom?"

Jack nodded.  "'96."

"I should have Janet do a mammogram," sighed Joanna, reaching for her beer again.  "Getting up there in age."

"Tell me about it," Jack grumbled.  "She's been harping about my prostate for months."

Joanna snorted, trying not to choke on her beer as she laughed.  "The joys of getting old.  Gray hair, bifocals, and knee surgery."

"Hey, Rose _likes_ my silver hair …"

"Rose?"  Joanna looked at Jack.  "You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend, would you, Colonel O'Neill-with-two-ells?" she asked slyly.   

"Quit harpin' on the name, Ms. _O'Neil_.  It helps keep us separate."

"Like me being a woman isn't enough.  And quit trying to change the subject.  Who's Rose?"

"Aw, fer cryn' out loud …"  Jack messed with his reel, avoiding Joanna's pointed stare.  

"Jonathan Michael …"  Joanna sounded so much like their mom Jack looked up in surprise to see her grinning at him.  "Now spill."

"Briar Rose Althea Thais Clowderbock MacGyver.  The fifth member of SG-1.  Our threat assessor.  We've been… dating.  But we're keeping it quiet," he quickly added.

"A threat assessor?  I want a threat assessor.  Why didn't I get a threat assessor?  That dammed Loki."  Joanna pouted slightly before finishing her beer.  "No kids, no husband-- not even a boyfriend-- no nice Teal'c, and now no cute threat assessor."  She turned to gaze myopically at Jack.  "She is cute, isn't she?"

Jack looked from her to the empty beer bottle.  "You're drunk."

"Am not," she emphatically replied.  "I only had two."

"Which is two more than you've ever had."

"Come on, what about that time we drank that pissant Army captain under the table during that …that …when did we do that?"  Joanna peered up at Jack as he stood before her.

"That was all in your head."  Helping her to her feet, Jack steadied her as she swayed, the dock creaking under them.

"Was not …ohhhhhhhh, it was, wasn't it?  Dammed Loki.  Gonna kick his flat little white ass the next time I see him."  Joanna continued to deride her maker as they slowly made their uneven way to the cabin and her room.

"You sleep it off.  I'll get you up before dinner."

"What're we having?"  Sitting on her bed, Joanna made a valiant attempt to untie her boots, finally accepting Jack's help. 

"'brats."

"Ho'kay.  No beer ones though."  Within minutes she was out.

~~~~~

Any hope Jack had that Joanna would just drop the subject of Rose was shot to hell later that night as they sat in front of an applewood fire, listening to Verdi's Il Trovatore.  Manrico and the Count had just begun to duel when Joanna asked "So tell me about Rose."

Jack shrugged, looking out the window at the stars.  "What's there to tell?  She's our threat assessor.  Widowed, red hair, great cook …"

"Fine.  I'll meet her when we get back.  Where is she, anyway?"

"Her brother was recovering from surgery about the same time the Gate was about to go down for maintenance.  Burst appendix.  She left the day before you showed up."

"You miss her."  It was more a statement than a question.  

"Yeah.  I got used to needing her around real fast.  You missing Teal'c yet?"

It was Joanna's turn to shrug.  "I think so.  I keep wondering what's me and what's something Loki would have programmed me to be.  That's why I asked about Rose.  If she was like Teal'c, then maybe it's me."

"Rose looks nothing like Teal'c, if that's what you wanted to know."

Joanna rolled her eyes.  "Come on, Jack, help me out here."

"Okay, okay …what do I like about Rose …she's got an incredible rack, big and full, and her mouth—kinda beestung, but not too much, love kissing her, could do it for hours— "  

"Jesus, Jack!"  Joanna whacked him with a throw pillow.  "That's NOT what I meant!"

"Watch the beer!"  Moving the bottle out of reach he glared at her.  "Honestly?  They're similar enough where it counts.  I don't think you have to worry about Loki programming you to have the hots for Teal'c."  Jack took a drink as Joanna rolled her eyes again.

"So."  He waggled his eyebrows.  "How far'd you get with him?"


	2. Chapter Two

The soft crunch of wheels on gravel made its way to them as they fished, followed by the slam of a car door.

"Jack!  Jackie!!"

"Aw, fer cryin' out loud. "  Jack winced as he heard the old childhood nickname and pulled in his line.

"Jackie?"  Laughing, Joanna took pity on him.  "I was Joey. "

"Yeah, but you're a girl.  Comin' Dad!"  Jack set the pole down as Joanna reeled in and they both made their way to the cabin.

An elderly man in jeans and a flannel shirt slowly walked toward them, leaning on a knobby walking stick.  Joanna felt her throat tighten as she saw a near duplicate of her dead father.

_Imaginary father._ she had to remind herself. 

"Stopped by Brown's stand.  Brought you peaches, last of the season."  James O'Neill looked up to see Joanna waiting in the background.

"You steppin' out on Rosie, Jack?" he frowned up at his son.

"No, Dad, she's just a friend."  He took the paper bag of peaches from him.  "This is Joanna O'Neil.  I work with her."

His father hmphed.  "Oh yeah, that 'deep space telemetry' job of yours."  Coming closer he peered at Joanna.  "O'Neill, huh?  You look a lot like my sister, what branch are you from?"

"It's one ell, actually," she corrected, unconsciously standing up straighter.  "Aunt Dorothy," she mouthed at a puzzled Jack.

Their father snorted.  "Oh, THAT branch.  Humorless sods, all of them."

"Tell me about it," interjected Joanna, under her breath.

"But if Jackie'll vouch for you. "  James turned toward the lake.  "Come on, the fish won't wait!"

Jack and Joanna watched silently as he went around the back of the cabin.  

"Go on," she said, taking the fruit from him.  "I'll take these in."

"Okay."  He hesitated, then reached out and squeezed her shoulder as she gave him a watery smile.

~~~~~

"Hope you have something else for dinner, Jackie m'boy, since the damn fish weren't biting again."  James grunted his thanks as Joanna handed him a scotch and soda.  

"Steaks are marinating as we speak, and the grill is almost ready to go."  Pulling a beer out of the 'fridge, Jack came over to see what Joanna was doing.

"You got sour cream for those potatoes?" yelled James from the living room.

"Yes, Dad," Jack answered.

"And the real butter?"

"Yes, Dad," chanted Jack and Joanna.  She froze, but James just chuckled.

"Cobbler?"  Jack reached for a piece but Janna smacked his hand with the flat of her knife.

"Over there."  She motioned to a small bowl with a bit left over in it.  "I know us."

"Sweet."  Forgoing a spoon, Jack pressed the butter, brown sugar, and flour crumbs together and ate with his fingers.  "Mom made the best cobbler.  Dad and I tried, even Rose gave it a shot, but it never was the same."

"I know.  This is her recipe."  Joanna slid the pan into the oven and began to wipe the counter down.

Jack paused, hand halfway to his mouth.  "How can you know it?  I don't even know it."  

Shrugging, she looked over at him.  "We used to watch her, right?  You do know it, somewhere in that thick head of yours.  Loki gave me memories of her teaching it to me; traditional mother/daughter bonding over cooking lessons," she added with a touch of mockery.

"Well, I'm glad he did.  Dad will be too.  Can you, ah, write it down for us?"  Jack peered into the bowl, searching for the last bit of brown sugar and butter.

"Of course.  You better get those steaks on.  We're just about ready."

~~~~~

"Git.  Go sit with your Dad."  Joanna took the last of the plates from Jack as he cleared the table.

He frowned, looking back to the sofa where James sat with his feet up.  "He's your Dad too."

Shaking her head, Joanna nudged him out of the kitchen.  "I need some time.  He's been dead to me for two years.  You think seeing a Sam and a Daniel who didn't know me was tough ."

"Oh yeah." Thoughtful, Jack nodded then went to sit next to James.  The two O'Neill men sat in silence only broken by the sound of dishes being washed.

"So who is she?  Really?"

Jack looked over at his father, the old man's face thrown into shadows by the fire.  A creeping feeling of unease started to come over him.

"A friend."

James laughed, a sharp, barking sound.  "Give me some credit, Jackie m'boy.  She's the spitting image of Dorothy, she knew how I liked my scotch and soda, that cobbler tasted exactly like your mother's, which I know for a fact is a Ryan family secret; she moves like you, acts like you, sounds like you.  She has all your ways."  

"Dad ."

"I know your job doesn't have anything to do with deep space telemetry.  I suspect the deep space part is right though.  I may not act like it, but I love you, and ever since Charlie. I've been keeping my eye on you.  Sarah told me a little bit about when you came to the house looking for him about two years after he died."

Jack sighed, watching the light refract in his beer bottle.  "This is nothing like that."

James sighed too.  "I don't care about your work, just as long as you come back in one piece."  He tossed back the last of his drink, the ice clinking against the glass.  "I just wish your mother was still alive.  She always wanted a daughter."

~~~~~

"He knows."

Joanna turned from contemplating the scenery speeding by at seventy miles an hour to look at Jack.

"How much?"

Jack frowned.  "Okay, he doesn't _know_, but he sure suspects something."

"He's a smart man, I'm not surprised." They fell silent for a few more miles.  "So what now?"

"Nothing.  He'd just like to see you again."

"Of course."  Joanna twisted the silver ring on her finger.  "So you do Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Christmas.  But don't let me not being there stop you from going other times."

She nodded, turning back to the scene out the window.


	3. Chapter Three

Pulling into the mountain's parking lot, Jack parked his green pickup right behind a red Barracuda that had arrived just before him.  

"Sweet… "  Joanna sat up better to get a glimpse of the muscle car.  She watched as a petite redhead got out; looking over she saw Jack had a goofy grin on his face.  "Let me guess… Rose?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh… "  

He was out of the truck in a flash, leaving Joanna to follow.  She tried hard not to laugh as he hovered over Rose, trying to be professional but having a very hard time of it.  Rose had an answering grin on her face, but to give the girl credit she didn't look as desperate as Jack did.

Reaching into the bed, Joanna pulled out both hers and Jack's duffle, coming around the front she rested a hip on the fender.  "Jack?"

Not until Rose had peered around him to see who was there did Jack turn, obviously having forgotten about her.

"Ah, Rose, Joanna.  Joanna, Rose."

Joanna smiled at Rose, and while she knew there was a ton of incriminating evidence, Rose still offered a smile in return.  Joanna tossed Jack his duffle, an audible 'oof' coming from the soon to be grilled Colonel.

"See you below."  With a wide grin she left the two lovers.

~~~~~

"You have returned."

Pausing at the familiar rumbling tones, Joanna tried to squash the delightful shiver that ran through her.  Placing the last of her shirts away, she closed the drawer and straightened to see Teal'c framed in the doorway.

"Yep.  Home again, home again, jiggity jig.  Don't ask," she added at his perplexed expression.

"Did you enjoy your fishing expedition?"  Leaving the door ajar, Teal'c came to stand next to her.  That familiar fluttery feeling he always caused was back, but this time Joanna let herself enjoy it.  Screw Loki anyway.  She liked Teal'c, and if Teal'c liked her, all the better.

"Of course.  Met Jack's dad.  My dad.  Our dad.  How'd your mission go with Bra'tac?  Did you get hurt?"  She lifted a hand to gently touch a healing cut near his temple.

"I am fine.  A sparring wound from Ishta only."  Taking her wrist gently in his large hand, he brought it down to place a lingering kiss on the skin there.  He stared at her, eyes dark.  "There were times I had wished you by my side."

"I missed you too," she whispered.  They stood there a moment, the desire and tension growing stronger.  Finally Teal'c released her hand, but stayed close.

"So you want me to kick Ishta's butt for you?  Get back at him for beatin' you up?"  Joanna grinned at him.

A smile teased the corners of his mouth as Teal'c leaned closer.  "That will not be necessary.  And he is actually—"

"Hey guys."  Knocking on the doorframe, Rose stuck her head in the room.  "Hammond wants us for a briefing on the meeting with Ishta tomorrow," she said, disappearing before they could answer. 

Joanna took a steadying breath, moving away from Teal'c.  "I think I'm done here."  Looking around, she grabbed her empty duffle and folding the dark green canvas, placed it at the bottom of her closet.  

"Ready."

~~~~~

Walking down the familiar corridors, Joanna caught sight of Jack and his tactical advisor slightly ahead of them.  "I met Rose earlier; we pulled in behind her when we got back."  She chuckled, an evil, playful tone to the laugh.  "You should have seen the expression on his face as she caught sight of me climbing out of the truck." 

"Ms. MacGyver has not previously shown to be the jealous kind without ample cause."

"Oh no, she was cool.  But you know me and pulling Jack's chain."  Joanna glanced down the corridor Jack and Rose had turned into, but stopped short as there was no sign of them.

"Has something gone amiss, Joanna?"  Teal'c came up behind her, cocking his head at the empty hallway.

"There's nothing down this section but supply rooms, right?"

"I believe you are correct."

Slowly, Joanna walked down the corridor, her footsteps silent, a look of concentration on her face.  Just as quietly, Teal'c followed.  Suddenly she stopped, and tiptoed over to a door.  A wide grin erupted.

'Come here,' she mimed to Teal'c, and motioned him to put his ear to the door.  He did, facing her, and heard muffled voices from within.

"Please, Rose, just a quick one, we have the time-- "

"We don't!  Hammond said fifteen minutes and that was ten minutes ago.  Oh God, right there… " 

Joanna covered her mouth with her hand, laughing up into Teal'c's eyes.  He merely raised an eyebrow, but she could tell he was amused too.

"Baby, with the state of readiness I'm in I won't need five minutes.  Mmmph… you taste so good, missed you, sweet thing… damn, why'd you have to wear **this** skirt?"

"Jaaaaack, please!  Tonight, I promise.  They're waiting for us now."

"Okay, okay… tonight… "  The sound of a zipper came through the door.

Panicked, Joanna pulled Teal'c away as the Jaffa memorized its location.  Turning a few corners for safety, she collapsed against a wall, wiping tears of amusement from her eyes.    

"Oh God!  Poor Rose!  And Jack!  That randy old bastard!  He just couldn't wait, could he?"  Hearing footsteps, Joanna stood up and with a few deep breaths was able to meet an annoyed Jack and a flustered Rose with a straight face as they came around the corner.

"Let's get this damned thing over with… " Jack growled as he passed them on his way to the conference room.

Filing in, Joanna saw they were the last to arrive.  She snagged a chair down at the end of the table, not having much to contribute to the briefing.  Settling deep in the leather seat, she only listened to Hammond talk about tomorrow with half an ear.  It was much more fun to covertly watch Jack and Rose, what with Jack obviously wanting to toss her on the table and take her right there to Rose covertly teasing him because he couldn't.  Thoughts of Jack and Rose naturally led to thoughts of Teal'c, herself, and said table, which happily took up the rest of the meeting.

With a start she noticed everyone standing; she struggled to her feet as they dispersed to go home, with only the object of her daydreams remaining.

"I'm starved.  Dinner?"

"Indeed."

~~~~~

Dinner was dinner, as only dinner in an Air Force commissary could be.  Following Teal'c as they walked back to the guest quarters area, Joanna came out of another reverie to find them in front of her door.  Her 'goodnight' died on her lips as Teal'c moved to within inches of her, his eyes on her mouth.  

"Did you experience any nightmares while in Minnesota?"  He smiled down at her, a teasing light in his  SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1eyes.

"Not that I could remember."  Joanna stared at Teal'c's mouth too, feeling his breath across her cheek.  "I think it's finally sinking in I'm not going anywhere."  All she had to do was just turn her head …

He was warm, and a curious mix of soft and firm.  The kiss may have been chaste, but it caused a sullen throb to race through her, leaving her breathless.  She drew back to inhale, looking at him, looking for regret, remorse… disappointment… 

Pulling her hard to him, Teal'c bent his head and kissed her again, a questing, demanding assault.  His tongue ran across her lips, wanting in.  Joanna opened to him with a sigh, her hands running over his chest to wrap her arms around his neck.  His own held her tight, arching her into him, driving the solid ridge of himself against her hip.

An answering bloom of heat flared between her thighs; her moan of desire eliciting a possessive growl from him, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair, holding her close.

Lost in the feel of hands, mouths, and tongues the pair didn't hear the approaching footsteps until it was almost too late.  By the time the airman came around the corner, Teal'c, at least, had regained some semblance of control over himself; for her part Joanna was sure her face was flushed and her lips swollen from that searing kiss. 

They stood together, not saying anything as the young man passed by them with a nod.  The sound of his boots had faded before Teal'c turned to her again.  

"Goodnight," Joanna said quickly, reaching for the door while keeping her eyes locked on the ghost of a smile on his face.  Pausing, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting herself enjoy the scent of him, the warm feel of his skin against hers.  She stepped back, slipping through the open door as Teal'c's own 'goodnight' followed her.


	4. Chapter Four

Arrayed in front of the active Stargate, SG-1, General Hammond, and a phalanx of soldiers waited for Bra'tac's IDC.  Joanna fidgeted a little, very aware of Teal'c's solid form next to her.  She frowned slightly.  He was entirely too self-possessed after what happened last night; while she, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to get him in that supply closet Jack seemed to like so much.  

"It's Master Bra'tac's code, sir," Davis called down.

"Open the iris," Hammond answered back, and with a familiar grinding of metal the iris retracted to show the shimmering event horizon.  Moments later Bra'tac, Rak'nor, and Ishta stepped through, followed by Rya'c and a handful of female Jaffa.

Waiting until they had reached the bottom of the ramp, General Hammond greeted the small group.  "Welcome back to Earth."

"Thank you, Hammond of Texas," replied Bra'tac.  "Teal'c."  The old Jaffa turned to his former pupil.  "Tec'matay."

Teal'c grasped Bra'tac's forearm.  "Tec'matec, old friend."  He looked over at the Jaffa behind his mentor.  " Rak'nor, Ishta.  It is good to see you again," he said in Goa'uld.

_That's Ishta?_  Joanna felt a jolt of surprise as they continued speaking.  _I gotta start paying more attention during briefings…_  Surprise turned to something darker as Ishta smiled up at Teal'c and he gave her a very definite kiss.

"Uh oh… "  Sam's eyes flashed from Joanna's rigid form to Teal'c's smiling face as he kept talking with Ishta and Rak'nor.  

"What?"  Daniel asked, listening to the conversation in Goa'uld with half an ear.

Sam turned her head toward him, keeping her voice low.  "Remember the last time Teal'c saw Ishta?  If Joanna is anything like the original, she's not going to be willing to share."

Daniel shook his head, keeping his voce down too.  "I asked after Nara a few months back, to see how she was doing, and Ishta came up.  Teal'c indicated their relationship had basically petered out.  Besides… "  Daniel trailed off, cocking his head slightly as he continued to listen, " …it seems Rak'nor and Ishta are …tauret'nor.  That was in way of a congratulatory kiss."  He frowned, mulling the unfamiliar Goa'uld word over.  "It denotes an intimate bond.  I think," he added. 

"Ok, fine, but what does it actually mean?" she hissed back.

"In our terms, they're going to be married."

Sam made a silent 'Oh' of understanding, looking at the two Jaffa with new eyes.

Rose leaned forward, having heard the entire whispered exchange.  "Well somebody better tell Joanna; the last time I saw that particular expression on Jack's face, ten seconds later Maybourne was against the wall with a pistol shoved up under his jaw… "  

Before they could do anything the rest of the group swept out of the Gate room to meet with Dr. Fraiser; Daniel, Sam, and Rose being carried along, leaving Joanna standing with Jack.  He glanced down at her stony expression.

"I'm sure it meant nothing."  Jack frowned, puzzled himself at his friend's behavior.  "Teal'c's not the kind to mess around, you know that."

Joanna glared at him.  "To be honest, Jack, the only thing I know about Teal'c is that I start acting like a sixteen year old with a bad crush anytime he's around.  And that, in all likelihood, is a knee-jerk reaction courtesy of Loki.  I've known him for—what—a total of five days?  He could very be the kind to mess around."

"Hey!"  Jack grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.  "Teal'c's **so** not that guy, ok?"  He paused, watching her blink back tears.  "If I know you, you've read his dossier, you know the kind of man he is.  He wouldn't lead you on."

"Dammit."  Swallowing hard, Joanna looked away.  "I hate that he makes me feel this way.  Fucking Loki."

"It ain't Loki and you know it."  Tossing an arm over her shoulder, Jack led Joanna out of the Gate room and up toward the conference room.

By the time they arrived Joanna had regained most of her control; ignoring Hammond's censorious look for being late she again slid into a chair at the end of the table while Jack took his usual spot on the general's left.  Unfortunately this gave her an unobstructed view of Ishta, bracketed by Teal'c and Rak'nor.

"You've mainly had success with manufacturing the tretonin?"  Janet picked up where she had left off when Jack and Joanna came in.

"Yes," Ishta answered.  "We used my own prim'tah to begin with, then others as it became clear that the process was going to work."

"Bully for you," Joanna muttered under her breath, torn between admiring Ishta for doing what it took to keep her sisters alive, and loathing her for what she was to Teal'c.

Hammond glanced over sharply at her.  "Did you say something, Ms. O'Neil?"  

Lifting her head, Joanna looked back at him with guileless eyes.  "I said 'Good for her,' sir.  Lead by example and all."  The smile she gave was as equally ingenuous.  Not totally convinced of Joanna's altruistic motives, Hammond nevertheless let it slide. 

"Did anyone have a reaction to the tretonin like Mala did?" inquired Janet after a slight pause.

"Two."  Ishta turned back to the doctor.  "We reimplanted their prim'tah and have been working on why they cannot tolerate the drug."

"We'd be happy to help you figure out why," Hammond assured her. 

"How have you been coping with the loss of your symbiotes?"

"At first it was disconcerting," Ishta told Janet, "but we have adapted.  Even though there is no direct connection between the prim'tah and ourselves, we are still aware of its presence.  Pa'tel likened it to no longer being with child."

"That makes sense," Janet commented, scribbling noted on her pad.

Hammond smiled.  "The information you've been able to acquire on Goa'uld activities, along with the people you've sent to join the Resistance, have been very helpful to us."

Inclining her head, Ishta smiled in return.  "It is the least we could do for your aid in helping us survive."

"Ishta and her warriors have turned the tide in many a battle.  We are indeed thankful to have her."  Rak'nor bestowed a warm glance on Ishta, the 'we' in his words obviously indicating a more personal 'I'; unfortunately Joanna missed the exchange, peevishly contemplating the grain in the table instead of listening to what was going on.

"We have a lot of things to accomplish, and I know you're anxious to get started." Hammond interjected, looking at the visiting Jaffa as he stood.  "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you while you're here."

The group broke up, Ishta going with Janet and Sam to the infirmary, Bra'tac and Rak'nor staying to talk strategy and tactics with Teal'c and Jack.  Seeing Daniel and Rose leave as Rya'c came in, Joanna got up to go with them.

"Will you not be remaining, Joanna?"  The deep tenor of Teal'c's voice stopped her mid-stride.  "I am certain your insight would be a valuable addition."

Turning, Joanna looked at him, searching for any sign of duplicity, but saw none, only his usual open gaze.  The small seed of doubt was still there though; coming back to the table she sat next to Jack as the smaller group moved closer together.

~~~~~

"That's too risky!"  Jack glared at Joanna.  He stabbed at a map spread out on the table.  "This section has guards all over it, there is no way you can get in without some heavy, and I might add, unacceptable, losses.  No way."

Joanna returned his stare.  "A small force could get in if we timed that distraction right over in this area.  Yes, it would be risky, but if we pulled this off it would give Anubis' weapons development a major setback."

"Yes," Bra'tac cut in, eyes skimming the map, thinking hard.  "It could work."  He leaned back, clapping Teal'c on the shoulder.  "She is cunning, this one.  You have chosen well."

Teal'c bent his head in acknowledgement as Joanna looked at Bra'tac, puzzled, but was distracted by Jack ranting again.

"Do you know what you're up against, fer cryin' out loud?  Anubis is now one of, if not **the** most powerful System Lords out there!  This here is a suicide mission, and you don't have the men to throw away on it."

Joanna sighed, looking at him in frustration.  "Two years ago I went up against this base, which was at that time held by Apophis.  I know how to get in here, Jack."

"No offense, but everything you 'know' was put there by Loki.  Who knows how much he tweaked to get the result he wanted," Jack threw at her.

Indignant and resentful, Joanna was going to rip into Jack when Rak'nor spoke first.

"What happened when you attacked the fortress?"

She deflated, her righteous anger gone as she turned to him.  "We got pinned down here," she said, pointing to a section of the stronghold.  "Teal'c captured a few of us."  Glaring at Jack, she silently dared him to say anything.  "So now I'm familiar with the inside."

"How did you escape?"

Lifting her chin, she answered Bra'tac's question.  "I played along with his demands enough to let Sam get back; Hammond then made certain the location of the base got to Heru-ur who attacked it, giving us a chance to escape."

"What did my father— the other Teal'c-- what did he want?"  

Joanna looked over at Rya'c's young face and felt very old.  "Information and… submission."  She paused, then turned back to Jack.  "It can be done.  What do you need to see to sign off on it?"

"Planning," he shot back.  "And big honkin' guns."


	5. Chapter Five

Tossing and turning in her bed, Joanna tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.  After spending the rest of the day hashing out a plan of attack on Anubis' weapons factory, she had turned craven and went to the gym, running on the treadmill as the others ate dinner.  She was hiding, and she knew it, and it pissed her off.  

Now her knees ached, and if she was honest with herself, her heart ached too.  Well, she thought, if he thinks he can have a girl at every Gate, he has another thing coming.  Jerk.

Joanna beat the lumps out of her pillow and willed herself to go to sleep.

_"I'm not going with you."  Getting up, Joanna put her chair between her and the Asgards, her knuckles while as she gripped the seat's back.  _

_Thor looked at her with pity.  "I must insist."_

_A cold hand of fear closed over Joanna's heart.  "No, I— "  But before she could finish, a blinding white light flashed through the room.  When she opened her eyes, she was still in the now empty conference room.  The shimmering blue light from an active gate rippled against the walls; going to the large picture window she looked down into the debarkation room._

_Hammond and the human members of SG-1 stood at the base of the ramp in full dress blues, looking up at the Gate as Teal'c and Ishta were about to step through.  Teal'c was out of uniform, wearing his robes from Chulack, and with a growing sense of disbelief Joanna realized he was never coming back._

_"No no no… " Joanna chanted to herself, banging on the glass to get someone's attention.  Turning back into the conference room, she made for the stairs, but stopped short as there was nothing but a gray concrete wall where they used to be.  Frantically she looked around, but all the doorways had disappeared too._

_The familiar sounds of the event horizon closing echoed through the room, panicked now Joanna went back to the window to stare in shock at the debarkation room in shadows.  Somehow the Gate lay in pieces, the other machinery shrouded by large tarps; a thick layer of dust blanketing it all._

~~~~~

"Did Dr. Fraiser give you any insight as to the reason why Drana and Kol'ig are unable to metabolize the tretonin?"  Hands at the small of his back, Teal'c strolled down the corridors with Ishta.  It was close on 0200, and the area around the guest quarters was deserted.

"Yes, she had a few suggestions, and Major Carter was able to give Salet some advice on 'fine tuning' the extraction process.  Rak'nor has gone to bring back the sample I forgot."

"You have had much on your mind in the last weeks."  Teal'c smiled as the hint of a blush stole over the warrior's cheeks, the dichotomy amusing him.  "I saw no indication of such a deep bond during my sojourn."

Ishta smiled back, her eyes turning inward as she remembered.  "It was both gradual and sudden.  He was always there, helping us adapt to becoming part of the Resistance.  Then one day, I realized what he had truly come to mean to me."  She laughed.  "Apparently he already knew."

The pair walked further until Ishta glanced up at him.  "And yourself?  You said she arrived a few days before your visit.  But already you have such a strong connection?"

Teal'c didn't pretend to not understand who 'she' was.  "It is a mystery even to myself.  She is… alike in character to O'Neill, however that would not account for all.  I have often meditated, attempting to discover why, but enlightenment eludes me."

"Does it really matter?"

"No," he replied, as if a burden had been lifted.  "It does not."

~~~~~

Halfway out her door Joanna stopped, realizing where she was going.  Waking up from the new nightmare, still sleep muddled, she had automatically headed for Teal'c's room.

She stood, part in her room, part in the hall, cold from the concrete floor seeping into her bare feet.  Not wanting to go back to bed, but not having anywhere else to go, Joanna sighed and set off down the corridor.  Maybe a walk would get her tired again.  There was always warm milk… Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see Teal'c and Ishta until he spoke.

"Joanna."  Her head jerked up at her name.  "Has the nightmare returned?"  Concern was in his eyes and voice, but she ignored the response in her it brought forth.  Defensively she wrapped her arms around herself, staring at a point in the middle of Teal'c's chest.

"Not exactly."  Kicking herself for being such a milquetoast, Joanna stood up straight and looked him in the eye again.

"I do not believe you have met Ishta yet."  He turned to the blonde woman.  "This is Joanna, my tau'ret."

"Yeah, that's me," said Joanna with a wry smile.  "Good ol' tau'ret."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you."  Ishta held out her hand.  "A Tau'ri custom, correct?" she asked as Joanna stared at it, thrown for the moment.  "Am I not doing it properly?"  

"Yes, of course."  Reaching out, Joanna shook her supposed rival's hand.  

Teal'c frowned at her.  "Are you certain you are well?  I will be returning to my quarters soon, would you care to spend the remainder of the evening there?"

Joanna couldn't believe he dared ask her that in front of Ishta.  "I'll be fine."  Her voice was curt.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  Walking around them, she made her way back to her room.

Still frowning, Teal'c watched her until she had turned the corner, facing Ishta he saw she was smiling at him.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a jealous woman before."

Puzzled, he glanced back to where Joanna had disappeared.  "Indeed I have.  But I am unaware of any reason she would have of being jealous of you."  

"Well," said Ishta, pretending to think.  "There was the kiss you gave me when I arrived, and we are walking together late into their night."  She shot a look up at him.  "She doesn't seem to know what tau'ret means.  Forgive me for saying so, but you need to talk to her."

Teal'c nodded.  "I had thought my intentions were apparent, however it seems that they are not."

"She is young," Ishta reassured him as they continued down the corridor. 

~~~~~

Sitting on a stool in Daniel's office early the next morning, Joanna bounced her knee with pent up energy as she waited for him to arrive.  She fought the urge to pace, and instead just watched the door like a hawk.

"Daniel!"  When the archeologist did appear she was up like a flash, closing the door behind him.

"Wha--?"  Lifting his head out of the old book he had been absorbed in, Daniel looked around myopically, a little puzzled as Joanna pulled him further into the room, ending up in a back corner.

"Umm… "  She glanced at him nervously, frowning as she wasn't quite sure how to circumspectly ask him what she needed to know.  "What does 'tau'ret' mean?"

"Oh!  Well… "  Daniel shifted into his 'confident lecturer' mode as he always did when explaining something he was knowledgeable about.  Joanna thought it was cute.  "Tau's root word means 'person' or 'one', it is also, of course, where the beginning of Tau'ri comes from, and ret's root word means 'within' or 'inside'.  So the literal meaning is 'person within', the syntax of the word refers to the 'person who is within' the speaker; of course words evolve from their literal meanings all the time, now I believe it has a more colloquial meaning of 'beloved'."

Listening to Daniel's rambling explanation, Joanna was becoming more and more confused.  "Is it used… casually?  You know, just tossed out?"

"No, not at all."  Daniel shook his head emphatically.  "In fact it's part of the word 'tauret'nor', where 'nor' means 'for all time', i.e. the pair is bonded.  Rothman is convinced 'nor' means 'for ever and ever', but as usual he doesn't know what he's talking about.  Anyway, it has a significant meaning.  Why do you want to know?  Did you hear Rak'nor call Ishta it?"

Joanna was still trying to wrap her mind around Teal'c using that word for her.  "I'm sorry, what?  Why would Rak'nor use it for Ishta?"

"They're going to be married," Daniel said slowly.  "That's what tauret'nor means.  Teal'c didn't tell you?"

"I thought she was—I thought there was something between her and Teal'c."  Joanna was beginning to feel very stupid.

"I think you need to talk to him."  They sympathy in Daniel's voice just made her feel worse. 

"Yeah.  Thanks Danny."

~~~~~

The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, and that certainly was certainly the case for Joanna that day.  Either she or Teal'c were always busy or with someone else; eventually she gave up on speaking to him immediately and decided to do it after the visiting Jaffa had gone back that evening.

She did, however, manage to talk to Ishta that afternoon, catching up to her in a corridor outside the infirmary.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch earlier," Joanna got out before Ishta could say anything.  

Ishta smiled at her.  "I was surprised you didn't challenge me," she said in a teasing tone.

"Well, I part of me figured I was the interloper while the other part was ready to step up.  Actually, he was the one who was messing around; I should have kicked his ass." 

"You've spoken with Teal'c?" asked Ishta as the women continued walking.  

"No, I can never get him alone."  The frustration was apparent in Joanna's voice.  "I'm going to try tonight."

Ishta nodded, both of them lost in their own thoughts as made their way to the conference room, the other male Jaffa and Jack setting up battle plans.  They sat down, the men soon bringing them up to speed.

Jack shook his head.  "That one distraction isn't going to work.  We'll need another one.  Inside would be best, but I don't see how we're going to get in."

"I'm familiar with the place, I could do it once in there," Joanna spoke up, "but how to get in…. "  Hyper aware of Teal'c as it was, a slight movement he made drew her eyes to him, then up to the golden seal on his forehead as a kernel of an idea took root.

"Hey!"  Joanna came back to the feel of Jack's elbow in her ribs.  "Focus, ok?"  He glanced from her to Teal'c.

She sighed, then turned to the Jaffa.  "If we were able to cover up your seal, we could paint Anubis' crest on you, and you could bring me in as a prisoner.  Once in, we could create that diversion."

"Intriguing," Teal'c replied, raising his eyebrow.  "I believe that it would succeed."

"Okay," said Jack.  "Let's figure out how to get you two inside then.  And what the diversion will be."  He thought a moment more.  "Might as well see if the Tok'ra want in, we could use the help."


	6. Chapter Six

Joanna paced in her room, her open robe fluttering behind her as she waited for the Mountain to settle down.  Dinner had been in the way of a farewell banquet before SG-1 would meet up with the Resistance in a few days.  Janet was pleased with the tretonin that the Jaffa were producing, and Bra'tac and Jack had agreed on a mode of attack for Anubis' fortress.

All that was left was for her to go and confess to Teal'c what an utter ass she had been.

Passing the mirror as she left her room, Joanna resisted the urge to take one last look.  Bad enough that she had stooped to having her hair loose and wearing the pajamas with the low cut top.  Walking down the hall to Teal'c's room, old habits made her give a quick scan to the corridor, then she knocked briefly at his door.

Sooner than she would have thought, it swung open to show him, clad only in a pair of drawstring cotton pants.  Joanna tore her eyes from how low they rode on his hips to meet his placid gaze.  "May I come in?"

Bowing his head, Teal'c stepped back, letting her enter.  The room was filled with candlelight, and she stopped short at the sight.

"I'm disturbing you, aren't I?  I can come back-- "

"I was expecting you."  Moving silently he came to stand in front of her. 

Surprised, Joanna glanced up at him, only to find him looking at her with what seemed only mild curiosity.  Lifting her chin, she decided to get it over with.  "I was jealous over you and Ishta and I'm sorry.  I should have spoken to you before jumping to conclusions and making a fool out of myself."  Joanna stood there a moment, a cold feeling growing in the pit of her stomach at his continued silence.

"I've got both Jack's good and bad traits," she continued, turning away from his steady gaze to contemplate the intricacies of the gray door.  "We don't like to share.  You and I—we've never really talked about this… thing we've got going; I'm sure it must have been weird to have me show up and basically say 'Hi!  I'm your best friend's clone, and I've been wired to fall in love with you!'.  But then Daniel told me what tau'ret means… "  Her voice trailed off as Teal'c came up behind her, wrapping one arm over her shoulders and the other around her stomach, his warm hand resting against the curve of her waist.

"And what did Daniel Jackson tell you?" 

Lost for the instant in the slow caress of his thumb against her ribs, Joanna finally answered.  "Beloved.  That it meant beloved."

"Daniel Jackson is partially correct.  The meaning of the word is 'the one who dwells in my heart'."  The low rumbles of Teal'c's voice sent shivers through her, although it could have been the heat of his mouth on her neck.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access.  "He told me 'the person inside'."

"As excellent a linguist as Daniel Jackson is, from time to time the nuances of a word's sociological meaning escapes him."

"Yeah, what you said."  Joanna gave a shuddering gasp as the rest of Teal'c's fingers joined his thumb, stroking her skin as his mouth moved his way up to the curve of her ear.

"Tau'ret is a word fraught with meaning, Joanna O'Neil.  I do not use it lightly."  Cupping her cheek with his hand, he turned her head so that while still cradled against him, he was able to look into her face.  His passionate black eyes met her slightly nervous brown ones.  "It is all or nothing."

Twisting in the circle of his arms, Joanna reached up to place a kiss on his mouth.  This time it was Teal'c who opened to her, drawing her into the kiss, but still letting her set the pace.

That is until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, her heat seeping into him through the thin cotton they were wearing.  Without warning he picked her up and stepped forward, trapping her between him and the door.  The cold of the metal made her arch into him, trying to get away from the chill, and Teal'c took advantage of her distraction to push a knee between her thighs, letting that and the force of his hips against hers hold her upright.

Joanna whimpered, wanting more.  With his hands free, Teal'c opened her top, the skittering of buttons on the concrete floor lost to the two lovers.  His mouth dropped to the hollow of her throat, and his hand hefted the warm globe of her breast, the thumb grazing over the tip. 

"Dear God!"  At that gentle touch, enveloping waves of pleasure had her clutching at him, nails digging into his back.  He held her tight as she shuddered against him, gasping for breath.  Finally, after her heart had stopped pounding in her chest, she lifted shell-shocked eyes, seeing the decidedly smug expression on his face.

"I just came, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did."

"Damn."  Resting her head on his shoulder, Joanna let herself enjoy the sweet lassitude that still flooded through her.  Teal'c cocked his head at her.  

"Do you not have memories of your other lovers pleasuring you to completion?"  Picking her up off the door, he carried her to the bed.  He settled them into a comfortable position, resting his back against the headboard and gathering her to him. 

"Not like that.  Not that… intensely.  Remind me in my next life to get my memories about sex from someone other than a genderless beast that reproduces by cloning."  Nuzzling his cheek, Joanna pressed kisses along his jaw.

A low chuckle rumbled up from Teal'c. "I will endeavor to do so."

She laughed back, and gave him another kiss.  His passion as he returned it and the feel of him sliding her top off her shoulder made her stiffen though, and she pulled away from him.

"Is something wrong, Joanna?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed, frustrated at herself.  She opened them to look at Teal'c, holding his face in her hands.  "I want you.  And after finding out what exactly I've been missing all these years I want it even more.  However…   

"Jack will deny it with every bone in his body, but we're closet romantics.  And even with your kelnorim candles, our rooms still basically look like a cell.  I know it's corny, but I'd like something more when we finally….  I'm sorry," she finished on a whisper, fully aware of the hot, urgent press of his erection against her thigh.

"There is no reason to be apologetic, tau'ret."  With infinite tenderness Teal'c drew up her top, closing the robe over the damaged clothing.

Joanna smiled, leaning her head against his.  "Remember last night?  When I met up with you and Ishta in the corridor?"  She continued as his nod.  "I did have another nightmare.  A different one this time."

"Enlighten me."

"Thor was going to take me away again, but when the light faded, I was alone in the conference room.  You and Ishta were about to go through the Gate, and you weren't coming back.  I tried to stop you, but the stairs and doors were all gone."

"An understandable dream."

"It scares me."  She took his hand, covering it with both her smaller ones.

"The nightmare?"

"How I felt when I realized you were gone.  The Gate ended up in pieces, I was never going to see you again."  Joanna sighed as he tightened his grip.  "Right now I could sink into you and never come up, and I would be happy.  I'm not like that!  I was a bad ass Colonel kicking Goa'uld butt.  I could hold my own against anything, and I didn't need anyone.

"But maybe that's just what Loki told me I was.  Maybe I'm not who I think I am.  If I'm that Colonel, how can I love you the way I do?  And if I'm not that Colonel, who am I?"

Teal'c watched her as she played with his fingers, never letting go of his hand, and remembered when Loki and Thor came for Joanna.  "Loki indicated that he only provided O'Neill's memories to you, that he did not influence the reactions they inspired.  Everything about you is yourself, there is nothing that was amended by another."  Pausing, he seemed to be weighing his next words carefully.  

"You have observed the way O'Neill conducts himself in regards to Ms. MacGyver.  If at all possible, during the beginning of their courtship he was even more volatile.  Often times he would come to me and wonder how it was possible he could need her so much.  Apparently," Teal'c said with a modicum of surprise, "I am considered an excellent listener."  

Untangling his hand from one of hers, he wrapped his arms around her.  "It was not until O'Neill was assured that Ms. MacGyver reciprocated his feelings that he regained his equilibrium.  O'Neill is a passionate man, although he hides it well.  Do not be afraid to feel, Joanna, I believe that as to who you are, you have no one to blame but yourself."

She laughed weakly, enveloping herself tighter in his arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

The flume ride was long and hard, although it may have just been her imagination, colored by what was waiting for them at the end.  Joanna lurched out of the wormhole, letting herself fall to the stone platform and partway down the steps.

"On your feet, woman."  The familiar derision in Teal'c's voice, not heard in so long, sent her adrenaline levels higher.  

Rising awkwardly, her feet catching in her wool skirt, she glared up at her stony faced captor.  His eyes were flat and dead, the golden First Prime symbol hidden by a prosthesis and the black sign of Anubis taking its place.  He jerked on the length of chain that bound her hands together and strode off toward the alert Gate guards, causing her to stumble down the steps to keep up with him.

A burly Jaffa met them halfway.  "State your purpose."  His eyes passed over Joanna with disinterest, more concerned with the unknown Jaffa.

"I have been charged with delivering this prisoner for questioning.  She is the leader of a resistance movement on Kapras."

The Jaffa nodded, recognizing the name of a planet that had a large naquadah mine on it, and that also served as a proving ground for Anubis' more nasty weapons.  Looking Joanna over with more interest, he smirked at her sullen stare.  

"I had many friends that died on Kapras," he murmured, stepping closer to her.  A meaty hand came up to close around her jaw, fat fingers digging into the soft flesh as he lifted her face up.  "I would be happy to assist if you need any help… breaking her."

Joanna let a touch of fear enter her eyes as Teal'c answered.  "I will remember."

"I look forward to it.  Gra'das!" he abruptly shouted, the sadistic brute laughing as Joanna flinched.  On of the other guards ran up, dropping to one knee before his commander.

"Take them to the lower levels, then report to the Division Officer.  And you," he smiled cruelly at Joanna.  "I look forward to seeing you again."  Trailing a filthy index finger down the side of her cheek, his chuckle turned into a yelp of pain as she turned and bit him.  Wrenching his digit from her mouth, he backhanded her across the face, driving her to the pebbled ground.

Joanna lay there a moment, her head ringing.  Even rolling with the blow it still hurt like the dickens.  Suddenly a hulking form crouched over her.  "I'll be sure to find you later."  The Jaffa stood up, and almost too late she saw the boot aiming for her ribs.

Wincing in pain she struggled to rise, tripping over her feet to stop from falling again as Teal'c led her along, following their unwanted guide into Anubis' stronghold. 

They walked through the forest, occasionally passing small groups of Jaffa, but their small band wasn't challenged until they arrived at the fortress proper.  Their escort was apparently well known as the three of them were waved through without so much as a suspicious glance.

"This is too easy," Joanna muttered in a singsong voice, keeping her voice low as they went deeper into weapons factory.  "We need to go left here," she continued, hugging her arms close, pretending to talk to herself.

All of a sudden Teal'c thrust his staff weapon into her hands; reaching out he grabbed the other Jaffa's head in his hands and gave it a sharp twist.

"That works."  Keeping an eye out, Joanna watched as Teal'c dragged the dead Jaffa into what turned out to be a storage room.  He zatted the body three times, letting it disintegrated into nothing.  The pair stood just inside the doorway, listening for any sign that the noise from the zat had alerted a Jaffa patrol.     

Joanna gave Teal'c back the staff weapon.  "Looks better on you.  I don't think anyone's coming, you ready?"  As an answer, he opened the door and slipped out, making sure there was no one around.  

The pair made their way deeper into the fortress, down what seemed endless side corridors; braziers holding hot coals gave off flickering light at every intersection.  Shadows danced on the golden walls, making the carved hieroglyphics seem to move.  Several Jaffa patrols passed them by, but Teal'c's ingrained air of command and the impression he gave off knowing exactly where he was going prevented any of the troops from questioning them.

As the last set of bootsteps fades away, he drew Joanna into an alcove, pulling her close.  

She looked up at him, acutely aware of how masculine he was, looming over her in the cramped recess.  "I don't think we have time for this, not that I'm complaining, mind you… "  A sharp click cut her off as he unlocked the chain that bound her hands together and let it drop to the floor.

A cocked eyebrow was his only response.  "We are far enough from the prisoner cells that your presence as a captive would arouse suspicion."  

Perversely disappointed, Joanna tore herself away from contemplating how near his mouth was and the delicious way it formed the word arouse.  "Oh, yeah, right."  Pushing the chain against the wall, she started taking off the Kapras clothing, revealing an outfit the Tok'ra said would not be amiss on one of Anubis' slaves.  The pants were black leather, dark and matte enough that it seemed your hand would pass right into them.  The cropped top was also made of black leather, lacing up the front, with small cap sleeves.  

Reaching into a hidden pocket of her discarded skirt, Joanna pulled out a dull steel collar and handed it to Teal'c.  She turned as he placed it around her neck, a shiver running through her as it locked into place.  

"You put one of these on me last time I was here too," she whispered, fingertips skimming over the cold metal.

Teal'c's hands tightened on her arms.  "Will you speak of it to me when we return?"

A half smile tugged at her mouth as Joanna faced him again.  "Maybe."  She pulled the pins from her hair, untangling the tight bun it had been twisted into and finger combing out the silver and brown strands, letting them fall around her shoulders.  "One last thing."  From the pocket she gave Teal'c her temporary symbol of Anubis; he peeled off the thin film protecting it and centered the paper on her forehead, covering it with his palm. 

The heat of his hand bound the black sign to her skin; removing the backing Teal'c stared at what in any other context would have been a graceful tattoo.  

"Well?" Joanna asked, concerned at his silence.  

"It is an abomination," he finally said, his voice thick.  "When we return I will remove it myself."

"That's not what I meant," she protested, squeezing his hand in sympathy nonetheless.  "Am I gonna convince anyone I'm a slave?"

"Indeed, Joanna.  You will."

Reaching up, she tried not to scratch at the mark.  "I thought slaves didn't wear these things."

"Anubis does as he pleases.  And it shows the power he has over the subjects under his rule."  Teal'c's derisive tone showed what he thought of such a fiend. 

"Just wondering."  Joanna let Teal'c slip from the alcove, then bundled up the chains and the Kapras dress, shoving them as far out of sight as she could.  Easing from the recess herself, Joanna followed her partner as they made their way to the nearest isolated computer access station.  


	8. Chapter Eight

Joanna watched Teal'c approach a door in the wall that looked like every other door they had gone by.  "In here?"

"Verily."

She looked at him.  "Verily?"

"For your New Years, I received from Daniel Jackson a calendar that offers a new word each day.  Today's is 'verily'."  Teal'c slid open the door as he explained, Joanna alternating between staring at him in amusement and listening for approaching Jaffa.

"All right then.  Verily it is."  They fell into silence, the only sound made by their feet on the metal floor as the pair approached the computer terminal.  Teal'c stood in front of the screen and quickly hacked to the secondary systems using the codes Jacob had gotten from the Tok'ra agent in Anubis' ranks. 

"I thought that last patrol nearly had us," Joanna said to break the silence, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the door was really closed.  Wandering over to stand next to him, Joanna peered around Teal'c and watched as his fingers flew over the alien keyboard.  "So what are we doing again?  Flushing all their toilets at once?  Piping in Captain and Tennille's 'Muskrat Love'?"  

Teal'c kept his eyes on the display.  "We are activating the emergency combustion suppression system."

"The sprinklers!  Sweet."

"Not exactly, Joanna."  A few more keystrokes and he turned to her.  "It is complete.  I only await O'Neill's command."

Joanna looked up at Teal'c to catch him staring at her.  The smile on her face faded at the tension radiating from him.  "What is it?"  She held her breath as he lifted a hand, his fingers lightly trailing over the cut on her cheek the Jaffa commander had made.

"You should not have provoked him."  Teal'c's voice was low, the rumble sending familiar shivers through her. 

"Yeah, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.  Besides, I'm a resistance leader.  That's something they'd do, right?"

He continued to look at her, concern clouding his eyes.  "I comprehend now why the Goa'uld do not allow women on the battlefield."  His large hand moved up to cup her injured cheek, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.  "I had believed I would be able to cope with your fighting by my side, but I find myself more concerned with your safety than with the matter at hand."

"Don't," Joanna whispered back, her voice intense.  Her slim hand came up to cover his, their fingers interlacing as she reluctantly removed his touch.  In the dim light of the room she could barely see the details of his face, but knew it was taut with unease.  "I'm trained for this.  You wouldn't be worried if it was Jack, would you?"

"I do not have love for O'Neill.  I do have love for you."

A cold flush went through Joanna at Teal'c's confession, leaving her lightheaded and giddy.  "You decide to tell me now?"

"I wished for you to know lest we did not survive this battle," Teal'c gravely informed her.

"We are gettin' out of this alive.  I am not dying a virgin."

A small smile tugged at his mouth.  "I will do everything in my power not to let that come to pass, tau'ret."

"I'm counting on it," she smiled back.

A soft chirp interrupted the lovers; reaching behind her, Joanna eased a small radio out from under her waistband where it rested in the small of her back and thumbed the talk button.  "Jack?"

"You guys in position?"  The radio crackled, the signal weak this far deep in the fortress.

"Ready when you are."

"Ok, give us five minutes, then set it off."

Joanna glanced down at her watch before noticing it wasn't there.  "Dammit." 

"D'you copy?"  Jack's impatient voice nudged her into action.

"I didn't bring a watch," she hissed at Teal'c.  "Ah, Jack, can you make it five minutes, thirty-two seconds?"

"What?  Why?"

"Can you?"  Joanna began tapping her foot.  "Saw this in a movie once," she smiled at Teal'c. 

"Yeah.  But it better be good!  Ready, mark!"

As soon as Jack broke off, Joanna tapped her foot a few more times before starting to sing to herself.  "Would you like to swing on a star, carry moonbeams home in a jar…"  She shook her head at Teal'c as he frowned in confusion, continuing to chant.  " … and be better off than you are..."

Halfway through the second stanza the tromp of bootsteps in the corridor gave them a scare, Joanna and Teal'c hid as Joanna continued to sing to herself, both of them ducking behind two of the many struts that circled the room.

Once the patrol had passed, Joanna held up four fingers, and indicated to Teal'c to get ready.  "You could be swingin' on a star!"  With each beat she dropped a finger, Teal'c sending the command on the last one.

Immediately the air was filled with klaxons, a low hissing sound under the blare as the room was flooded with a fire suppressing gas.  "Let's go!" Joanna yelled, opening the door and taking off, Teal'c close behind. 

* * *

  


Wearing her robe over her pajamas, Joanna sat on the edge of her bathroom counter, a wide headband holding her hair back as she watched Teal'c set a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few gauze pads next to her.

"It should come right off, right?"  Lifting a hand, she touched a fingertip to the temporary Anubis symbol.

"Theoretically."

She grimaced at his tone as Teal'c stepped between her legs and placed a large hand under her chin, angling her head up to stare at the black mark on her forehead.  Joanna dropped her eyes, letting them wander over his bare chest, settling on a square bandage that covered a staff weapon burn he had gotten on his shoulder when a patrol had surprised them.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

Blinking at his brief answer, Joanna followed Teal'c's movements as he opened up the bottle and folded the gauze square, pouring the rubbing alcohol on it.  She closed her eyes as he took her face in his hand again, enjoying the warmth of his palm, the slightly rough texture against her skin.  He was a gentle as he could be, but it took some scrubbing before all trace of the symbol was gone.  A quick swipe with a wet washcloth and Joanna opened her eyes again.

"Better?" 

"Infinitely, Beloved." 

The warmth in his gaze and voice settled low in her belly.  She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together.  Teal'c wrapped his own arms around her as she rested her cheek against him.

"It went pretty well, didn't it?  I think Desmond was the only serious injury for the humans, and doc says he should be fine in a week or two.  What about the Resistance?"

"I believe they all will survive as well."

Looking up at him, Joanna smiled in relief.  "Planning.  It'll do it every time.  That and lots of big honkin' guns."

Teal'c smiled back at her.  "Indeed."

fin


End file.
